


I'm Yours Tonight

by FirithAriel, songsofgallifrey



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirithAriel/pseuds/FirithAriel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/songsofgallifrey/pseuds/songsofgallifrey
Summary: It’s Mary’s birthday, and the Avengers are throwing her a party at Stark Tower. When untimely heat symptoms hit, she’s determined not to let it ruin her birthday, but chaos always finds a way.





	I'm Yours Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Mary](https://igotloki.tumblr.com/) as a birthday present.

_ Why is it so damned hot in here? _

I scrolled some more through the Netflix feed and picked a movie I have already seen a hundred times. A few minutes in and I couldn’t focus. It felt like someone had lit a bonfire in the room and my skin was prickling with uncomfortable heat.

“Hey FRIDAY?”

The gentle voice of the building’s AI came over the intercom immediately. “ _ How can I help you, Mary?” _

I fanned myself with my hand and muted the TV. “What’s the temperature in here? Did Tony forget to turn the thermostat down again?”

“ _ My sensors indicate the temperature in the common room is 68 degrees Fahrenheit, or 20 degrees Celsius. Would you like me to lower the temperature?” _

“Yeah, thanks.” 

I heard the air conditioning kick on and stood up to go to the kitchen for a drink. Another wave of heat hit me as I got a cold bottle of water from the fridge, making my stomach cramp. I swore under my breath and kicked the counter; damn it, it was my birthday and I didn’t want to be getting sick when there was a party planned for that night. I downed the bottle in record time and wiped my now-sweaty forehead, then tossed the empty bottle in the general direction of the trash can, seriously considering a nap just to pass the time and try to feel better. I didn’t want to be a wet blanket on my own party. Even my legs were roasting hot.

I could hear voices coming from downstairs, where Pepper, Tony, Steve, and Bucky were beginning to set up for the party, but they didn’t want me to see it, so I had to stay upstairs and entertain myself until it was time to have dinner. I heard Pepper’s voice when I reached in the fridge for a second bottle of water, and I had to sit down to drink it as my head began to swim.

“Mary? You up here still? You better not be trying to look -” Pepper peeked her head around the corner to the kitchen and her sharp eyes observed me carefully, her posture straightening as she took in my scent. “Are you going into heat? Why didn’t you say something?!”

I stared at her blankly, unable to gather much thought, and blinked. Pepper was an alpha, but since she was mated to Tony her controlled nature kept her instincts at check. But aside from Bucky she had the best sense of smell of all the alphas in the compound. 

I blinked again, and all that came out of my mouth was, “What?”

“It’s subtle, but Mary, I know an approaching heat when I smell one.”

“Oh, shit.” My heats were always hard to predict, but this was just mean. I swallowed hard and stood up, swaying just a bit before Pepper came over and took my arm. “I’m gonna go take a shower. Try to get the smell off me.”

Pepper chuckled lightly. “That’s not going to help much! We need teamwork.”

Before I could protest, Pepper helped me to the bathroom. She asked FRIDAY to summon all available Omegas to my room.

“Worst timing ever!” I muttered to myself, stepping in the shower. The cold water made me feel less queasy, but the cramp in my lower belly wasn’t going away.

“Mary!” Wanda erupted into the bathroom and nearly yanked the shower door open.

“Wanda! What the hell?”

She wasn’t listening. She handed me a few soaps and a shampoo, rambling about how they could help masking the scent of my heat.

“Natasha and Tony are working on a concoction to help with the symptoms, and Steve and Bucky are getting your clothes ready. Sam wanted to help too, but his intentions aren’t good, he should know I would read his mind before I let him anywhere near you. Clint is keeping an eye on him, he’s not mated yet and you know he can be a bit of an ass…”

“A lot of an ass.” I chuckled.

“Well, yeah…” Wanda giggled. “We’re going to have a hell of a time later, when Thor gets here with his brother the wannabe overlord. Both of them are alphas, and who knows what gods are like when they smell an omega in heat.”

“Hey,” I said defensively, lathering up with Wanda’s intensely scented vanilla and pomegranate body wash. It nearly made me gag but it was worth it if I could attend a party full of alphas without figuratively wearing a sign that said  _ CLAIM ME _ in big, blaring letters. “Loki’s not that bad. You shouldn’t believe all that you read about Norse mythology, you know.”

Wanda laughed in her throat and leaned against the sink. “Whatever you say, Mary, it’s your party. We could always reschedule, push it back a week or so -”

“No way!”

“You’re the boss.” I heard her sigh as her fingernails tapped on the sink. “I left some perfumes and scented lotions on your dresser for you for when you get out of the shower. I’m going to go downstairs to help set up. Call me if you need anything else.”

By the time I left my room, I had layered in so many different scents of perfume and lotion on top of the body wash and shampoo that it made Bucky and Sam whirl around to see where the smell was coming from as soon as I came in the room, and they both excused themselves to continue preparation on the balcony outside - or at least Bucky did, and he dragged Sam with him. It didn’t help much, since I could smell the scent they left behind and my thighs and lower belly grew warmer in response. I clenched my legs together, trying to control the inevitable. Nat and Pepper approached me and I could tell Pepper was trying not to breathe through her nose, but Nat nodded approvingly. 

“Adapt and overcome, that’s my girl,” she said with a smile. Nat was a beta, so I knew she could pick up on my scent but it didn’t have as much of an effect on her. I looked to Clint, also a beta, who was high up on a ladder stringing lights from the ceiling, and he gave me a thumbs up. “You weren’t supposed to see any of this,” Nat continued, leading me around the room to a large helium tank sitting in front of one of the couches, “but you need to keep busy. So here, blow up some balloons.” 

“When are Thor and Loki supposed to get here?” I asked, trying to keep my voice as leveled as possible.

“Thor is supposed to come around sunset. Loki will get here probably when he feels like it, he does enjoy a dramatic entrance.” She said, handing me a warm herbal concoction and some medicine. “Drink this, it will help with the symptoms.”

“Will it mask my scent?”

“No, but you won’t feel like you’re sitting in a furnace and you won’t have any cramps. And it  _ should _ dull your increased sense of smell for the time being. For a few hours, anyway. You can take more later.”

I couldn’t hide my disappointment but I drank it anyway and thanked her for it. Blowing up and tying off balloons made the time pass faster than if I had been sitting upstairs watching TV, and thankfully Nat had been right that I didn’t feel the heat or pain while I listened to everyone’s playful banter. 

Before I knew it the first colors of dusk colored the sky and Nat and Pepper shooed me out of the room to go get ready for the party.

Bucky and Steve had picked my outfit for me, and I was surprised by their choice. I had assumed they would pick something hideous and dark and confining, trying to keep the attention off me. But it was a dress, a very pretty light green dress, knee length, tight but not too revealing.

I changed into the dress, noticing they had done something to the way it smelled, like it was fresh from the laundry, if laundry was done by someone who didn’t know how much detergent and softener were needed to wash a single dress. It wasn’t bad, but it was a bit overpowering.

I was determined to not let my untimely heat ruin my birthday, so I put on more perfume and oiled my hair with my rose oil that I saved for special occasions. I added a gold necklace to my ensemble and pulled my hair back off of my neck so I wouldn’t get hot again, twisting a few loose curls around my face as I admired my reflection.

_ Perfect. _

I ignored the warmth edging up my back and headed downstairs to join my party.

.-

The party was going considerably good for at least the first hour. The medicine Nat gave me was working and kept my cramps to a minimum and the plethora of smells around me were masking enough of my heat scent for the Alphas to be calm. I was actually enjoying myself, though I couldn’t drink and risk lowering my inhibitions.

I greeted and thanked everyone as they showed up to the party, but I could feel the effects of the medicine wearing off the more Alphas got in the lounge. It was a relief when Tony brought the cake. Once everyone got sugared up and ready to dance, I decided to find someone to dance with to distract myself. I looked for Steve but he was deep in conversation with Bucky and his omega. 

“Hey there, birthday girl!” I turned around cautiously when I heard Sam’s voice behind me, remembering Wanda’s warning from earlier about his intentions, but he was wearing a pleasant smile that made me relax a bit. His scent was muted by his cologne, so at least there was that advantage.

“Hey Sam, I was just looking for someone to dance with, are you game?”

“You got it, boss!” he said with a wink, and took my hand to lead me onto the dance floor.

It didn’t take long for Sam’s natural urges to kick in, with the thumping bass of the dance music and the crowded space making us dance close together where he could easily smell me getting hotter. He turned me around and put his hands on my hips, moving them back and forth against his pants as he ducked his head down low to rest against my shoulder. I didn’t realize I was grinding back against him until a cramp in my stomach made me stumble, and I had to push his hands away so I could get away from him before I did something I would regret later.

After prying myself from Sam’s iron grip I made my way to the table that was laden with snacks and several bowls of ice and chilled champagne. I picked up a few pieces of ice and cupped them in my hand, running them along the back of my neck and around to my collarbone. Cool water dripped down the back of my dress and it felt like my skin was going to sizzle, and I wasn’t sure whether that pang in my stomach was hunger or my heat. The room was thick with the scent of all the alphas, which normally wouldn't bother me, but now it was making my head spin, and I knew I was practically ruining my dress as much slickness as I could feel coming out of me. I felt a hand on my lower back and I nearly jumped.

“Hey,” Steve said quietly into my ear, “are you okay? Sam was getting pretty handsy there.”

I nodded and picked a couple more pieces of ice from the bowl. “It’s just hot in here. I can handle Sam. He’s a good dancer, besides.” I popped the ice in my mouth and gestured toward Thor. “It’s him I’m worrying about, he keeps posturing every time I look his way and he looks like he could kill Sam.”

Steve touched my forehead with the back of his hand. “You’re burning up, Mary. Why don’t you go outside and get some air? I’ll keep everyone distracted.”

“Thanks.”

I grabbed another handful of ice and slipped out as discreetly as I could while Steve began to gather a crowd around himself as he told a story about his time in the Army, with Bucky joining in. The cool air outside felt like heaven on my skin as it cooled the sweat gathering on my forehead and chest, and I practically ran to the balcony railing, leaning over as far as I could with the ice on the back of my neck. It was fully dark and I could see the headlights on the cars on the street as they passed. I tried to focus on the drops of water falling hundreds of feet below, just to keep my mind off of the blooming pain and heat in my lower belly that was coming back, stronger this time. I crossed my ankles, pushing my thighs together without knowing why I needed to, and then the powerful scent of an alpha registered in my brain just before a familiar voice like the smoothest silk spoke up from the shadows. As I turned my head, all the ice fell off, and my heart jumped into my throat at the sight of Loki in a bespoke black suit with a dark green tie, his long black hair pulled back into a low ponytail. He stepped into the dim light and crossed his arms behind his back as he spoke.

“I’m not one to enjoy parties either,” he said with a serious expression, quirking one eyebrow up when he noticed I was staring wordlessly at him. I saw his nostrils flare as he detected my scent and he took a step closer. My heart was already racing before, but the closer he came to me, the more my instincts screamed at me to just leap into his arms already. 

_ Look how handsome he is, he dressed up for my party, he was waiting for me… _

Swallowing hard, I turned away from Loki and took a deep breath as a breeze came over the balcony. Loki had never given any indication he felt anything for me, and there was no point in entertaining the idea, heat or no heat, no matter what I had thought of him before. “It’s just hot in there,” I lied. “I think I had too much to drink.”

“I’ve been here long enough to know you haven’t had anything to drink, Mary.”

_ So he’s been watching me.  _ I could smell him again, just behind me, and I closed my eyes, trying to block him out. My mind began to anticipate his touch, making me imagine his hand was getting closer and closer to me, until his cold hand finally landed on my shoulder, making my heart skip.

“I’m not going to ask, because it’s clear as day. But why are you trying to hide it?” 

I could hardly breathe standing this close to Loki, his scent clouding my head but in a pleasant way, and somehow the touch of his hand on my arm was easing some of the uncomfortable prickling heat under my skin. I suddenly wanted his hands all over me, banishing the awful heat symptoms I always got, making me forget the world. I could feel my face reddening with embarrassment at the thought. I couldn’t even make eye contact with him as his eyebrows furrowed with concern.

“Just… don’t make a big deal out of it, I didn’t want to cause a big scene or have to reschedule the party because of a stupid heat.” Even as the words came out of my mouth I could feel the pain in my belly getting worse, and another wave of heat swept over me. The sounds of the party became muffled and sweat poured down my face as I clutched the railings and tried to breathe through it. Loki’s soothing words helped keep me anchored, and a small, still-coherent part of my mind felt touched that he was trying to help me.

After what was probably less than a minute but felt like an hour, Loki’s tightening grip on my arm brought me back to myself. “I’d better get back in there before people notice I’m gone,” I mumbled, and he was close behind me as I went back inside. 

The smell of all the combined alphas hit me like I had run into a wall when I opened the glass doors, and I had to take a moment to focus before making my way across the room back to Steve and Tony, the nearest omegas. In the corner of my eye I could still see Loki, lurking in the edge of the crowd, his eyes darting between the alphas as though he was keeping watch on them.

Tony peeked at me over his pink sunglasses and sighed. “It’s wearing off, isn’t it?” he asked without preamble. I nodded, not bothering to try to explain myself, and he scratched his chin in thought. “I know Nat probably told you there’s more, and there would be, if I had thought to make them sooner. You doin’ okay?”

“I think I can hold out until the party is over and just sleep this off until tomorrow. The second and third days are always worse,” I said with dread, and Tony nodded in understanding. He knew it as well as I did, even though he was mated and his symptoms weren’t as bad as they were before he and Pepper were together. “It’s just so damn  _ hot  _ in here. I can smell everyone and it’s not helping anything. Can we get some air flowing, or something?”

“The fans and A/C are already running on high.”

I groaned, and looked out into the crowd to see Sam was staring at me again. “Would you dance with me, just to keep me distracted?” I asked Tony, and he looked shocked, but took my sweaty hand anyway. With a snap of his fingers the music changed to something with a fun tempo and he led me out to the floor where everyone was partnering up. I could barely think coherently with everyone talking and laughing and being able to smell every alpha present, but at least Tony only smelled like an omega, and it was easy to dance with him as I pictured Loki taking his place in my mind’s eye.

A couple minutes after the song started, I noticed Loki circling the edge of the crowd, his gaze beginning to flit back and forth between myself and Thor. Tony, grinning wide, spun me around and I saw Thor making his way through the dance floor with Pepper on his arm, a determined look on his face. Both of them were taller than most, so it was impossible to miss them. The air was charged with tension as the alphas approached us, and before I was aware of the exchange Tony went off with Pepper and I was being twirled around by Thor. I bumped into his chest and he put his big arm around me, taking my hand in his and leaning close to my ear. I had never seen Thor as anything other than a teammate or a potential friend, but this close to him my brain could only think of the otherworldly scent of his alpha hormones. The tempo of the music changed and a slower song came on, and an involuntary whimper escaped my lips when I felt Thor’s breath on my neck.

“I know how I can make you feel better, little one,” he grumbled low in his chest. The arm he had around my torso tightened, and his hand drifted to my lower back as he swayed with me to the music. “All an omega needs is an Alpha to take good care of her. You don’t have to suffer in pain.”

A jolt of heat and pain shot through my body, down my spine and through my legs, and I could feel more slick flowing out of me. My resolve was weakening, no thanks to my own biology, so I tried to push away from Thor’s arms so I could clear my head. Thankfully Thor didn’t force me to stay close to him, but as I backed up I backed into another pair of arms - Sam.

“The lady wants to be with someone of her own species, thunderhead,” Sam snapped at Thor, uncharacteristically venomous and defensive in his tone. Sam’s scent enveloped me as he wrapped his arms around me, and I could feel the very obvious evidence of the effect my heat was having on him grinding into the back of my leg. I stumbled forward and away from both of them with my hands on my hips.

“ _ The lady  _ has a name, Sam Wilson, and maybe she isn’t looking to be with anyone at the present moment! Did you think of that?”

The confrontation was starting to get attention, and as the two Alphas squared up with each other and more pheromones filled the air, it attracted Pepper and Bucky, as well as Nat and Clint, and soon it took the combined efforts of the four of them, plus Steve, to pull Sam and Thor apart and keep them from fighting.

My head was reeling - this was so unlike everyone, bickering and arguing over one omega. They all usually got along. Overwhelmed by all the commotion and feeling guilty for starting it all, I felt tears forming in my eyes, and one voice rang out over the rest that made the fog in my brain settle just enough to focus on him.

“Enough!” Loki broke through the small crowd and came over to his brother and Sam with fury in his eyes, everyone else watching him carefully. “You both are acting like petulant children! You should know how to control yourselves around an omega in estrus by now!”

_ Well, if there was anyone here who didn’t know already, they know now. Great.  _ I swayed a little and Wanda was immediately at my side with a cold cloth to put on my head. 

Thor looked scandalized, then covered it with a casual smile. “I wasn’t wrong, brother - she’s an unmated omega and only an Alpha can help when they’re in heat -”

“Oh, and you think you’re the Alpha to do the job, do you?” Loki spat at him. “When you can’t even keep your hands to yourself, when you spent the better part of two hours plotting your way to get her in your grasp when you knew she lacked the ability to think clearly, let alone consent to you?

“And you!” Loki turned on Sam to scold him. “I would expect no less from a reckless mortal. You are unworthy of an omega’s time, let alone her heat.”

“That’s enough, Loki,” Nat interjected. “You’ve made your point.”

My heart squeezed seeing Loki stand up for me like this when he didn’t have to. A desperate part of my mind wished that I had expressed my feelings to him ages ago so my heats wouldn’t be so bad anymore, but what coherent thought I could muster squashed the pointless lamenting as best as it could. 

_ So hot, I’m so tired, hurts so bad, just pick an Alpha, you can do it... _

“Why don’t we wrap this up,” Tony cut in, “it’s getting late anyway and I know everyone has busy lives. I know because most of you live here.” He smiled and most of the crowd laughed politely at his joke. “Mary, how about you go ahead and go up to your room so you can get some sleep, huh?”

I nodded and lost my balance trying to turn, and Wanda caught me under my arms with her magic. “She can’t go on her own, I can take her,” she said.

“I think not, little witch.”

My entire world narrowed down to the sight of Loki as he approached me. I just wanted to reach out and touch him, see how soft the material of his suit was, bury my nose in his hair and smell it. But I had little to no control over the coordination it took to move my limbs, so I just stood there and gazed at him.

“If an Alpha were to come to her room and command you to leave, witch, you would have no choice but to obey. An Alpha cannot command me, and it appears that aside from the only female Alpha in the room and the mated male Alpha, I am the only one capable of keeping myself in check around an omega in heat. Now stand aside.”

_ I like a man who takes charge… _

“Hang on a second, Loki.” Steve bent down until he was eye level with me and I made myself focus on him. “Are you okay with Loki taking you to go lay down, Mary?” I nodded quickly and Steve looked at Wanda, who took a quick peek inside my head.

“She’s still able to make that decision for herself,” Wanda confirmed, then stared daggers at Loki, who matter-of-factly placed his arms under my shoulders and knees and lifted me bridal style to carry me to the elevator without another word. I wasn’t sure what everyone else was going to do, but I heard music start back up as the crowd dispersed.

I closed my eyes as soon as the elevator doors shut and I leaned into Loki’s chest, breathing him in, his scent - now separate from the other Alpha scents - relaxing me like nothing else had for the entire day. Loki’s body was stiff and tense as the floors passed, but his face was entirely stoic, save for one corner of his mouth that had pulled up in a half-smile. With some of the pain eased, and the cool temperature of his body seeping through his clothes, I nearly fell asleep in his arms. 

“I’m gonna just go to sleep,” I mumbled while I still could. “Probably on top of my blankets. Too hot for covers.”

“Actually I’m taking you to my quarters,” Loki murmured, staring down at me. “I have a rather large bathtub that you can soak in to cool down, and the temperature of my room is much lower than what the central air conditioning keeps the rest of the building at. You’ll be more comfortable there, and you have my word that no Alpha will disturb you. You may not realize it, but you are alarmingly feverish right now. It would be unwise to just have you go to sleep.”

I didn’t have the energy to argue with him, and frankly, being in Loki’s room meant to my fatigued brain that I would be surrounded by his scent. Another pang of sharp pain and unbearable heat hit me as we exited the elevator and I cried out, curling my body in on itself. Loki ran with me to his door and quickly got me inside.

I was still slightly shaking with overstimulation as he sat me down. I knew he was making an effort not to breathe through his nose and keep his cool, and he tore his jacket off as soon as he put me on the bed. I sat there watching him silently as he opened all windows and got a bath ready. His muscles were evident under his dress shirt, his thighs and ass looked like his pants had been painted on his skin. I bit my lip and tried to force the observation from my head.

_ Focus. _

The ache in my lower belly was getting too much for me to handle, and I could feel wetness seeping to my panties. I dreaded seeing what I was doing to the blanket beneath me.

Loki must have sensed it, because I heard him growl, but he didn’t say anything.

When he came back to the room, he was carrying a big towel and used it to wrap it around me and take me to the bathroom. He helped me into the tub, clothes and everything, and pushed me down, perhaps a bit too roughly. I couldn’t blame him, really; the heat spreading through my core was becoming unbearable, and as much as he tried to hide it, the slight trickles of sweat on his neck gave him away.

_ I wonder what they taste like… _

I shook my head. “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Loki said, leaning on the door. He pulled the tie off and loosened his collar.

“I should have cancelled the party,” I muttered, sinking in the water down to my chin.

“It’s your birthday, you get one of those only once a year.” He smiled.  _ God I love when he smiles.  _

“Yeah, but - I put myself  _ out there _ . I knew it could cause trouble, and now they’re all fighting.”

“Mary, listen to me. This is not your fault,” he said seriously. “They are your friends, you are supposed to trust them, and they are supposed to protect you. Instead, some of them ruined your birthday and now you’re stuck with me.” He added the last part with a sad smile.

“I like being stuck with you, Loki,” I said, perhaps too quickly. I felt myself blush, my heart was pounding. The cooling water was doing nothing for me, hot waves spreading through my body like wildfire. I just hoped the water and all the scents in it were enough for Loki not to notice.

I dunked my head in the water before Loki could say anything. I refused to surface until I felt some slight pulling on my hair.

_ Loki pulling on my hair, oh god…  _

“Do me a favor and don’t drown yourself. People would not appreciate it.”

Loki was too close. I was drowning in his scent now, so inviting, so warm, so sweet, nothing like Thor’s or Sam’s… I took a deep breath and let it fill my lungs.  _ Big mistake. _ Loki’s eyes were fixed on mine, his pupils blown. He put his hand on the bathtub edge to hoist himself up, and without really thinking, I grabbed it.

“Loki…” My voice came out as a plea. For what?  _ Many things. _

“I can’t--” He said, trying to get his hand back.

“You’re not - mated, right?” I asked, squeezing his hand harder.

Loki shook his head. “It’s not that.”

I released his hand slowly.  _ Of course, he’s not interested in me. _ Couldn’t blame him really, I wasn’t anything extraordinary, least of all to a  _ god _ like him. I looked away, ready to dunk my head back in the water and actually drown myself this time.

“I would be taking advantage of you.” He said this as if he was reading my mind. “Your heat makes you vulnerable, and I don’t want you to do something we both could regret when it’s over.”

My heart skipped a beat. “I wouldn’t regret it,” I breathed out. I grabbed the edge of the tub and pulled myself up. Loki stood in front of me, his eyes searching mine for any trace of doubt.

“What did you say?” His breath was picking up too, I could hear it, smell it, feel it on my face.

He was too close, his scent was all around me again, enveloping me… I was amazed at how much restraint he was able to show when everything I wanted was to jump on him. But then again, he didn’t want me. I guessed that made it easier for him.

“I said... I wouldn’t regret it,” I repeated, louder this time. “But  _ you _ might, so I better leave… I have some medicine in my room, that will help--”

I couldn’t finish the phrase. His lips were on mine and sent my head spinning out of control. Loki lifted my hips up with ease, pulling me out of the tub and against the nearest wall, where he allowed the kiss to grow deep and passionate. Never mind that I was soaked and most likely ruining his shirt and dress pants.

It was a weird feeling, like I had never felt before in the presence of an Alpha. His hands were all over me, making the heat under my skin become more bearable everywhere he touched me, clearing my head, but it made the throb between my legs grow almost painful. I whimpered with need, pushing my hips against him, inviting him to take me. Loki rubbed his growing hard-on against my lower belly roughly.

I broke the kiss and threw my head back, gasping for air. Loki put his forehead on the wall beside mine, his hands stilled on my hips, and he took a deep breath that made him growl deep in his chest.

“Mary, if we keep going-”

"Yes, let’s keep going.” I said, my hands fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, dying to feel his skin on mine.

Loki lifted my chin and forced me to look at him. “I just want to make sure-”

“Loki, for fuck’s sake.” I exclaimed, nearly exasperated. “Heat or no heat, I. Want. You!” I poked his chest with my finger for emphasis. But at the same time I was embarrassed of confessing my feelings for him. I hid my face in his neck, away from his piercing gaze. “Please…”

Emboldened by his scent, I started nipping on his collarbone, lapping at the sweat and water drops that clung to his skin. After my fingers undid the last button, I ran my hands over his shoulders, pushing the semi wet shirt off. Loki lowered his arms, allowing it to fall to the floor behind him.

I reached for the back of his head and pulled the hair tie off. I ran my fingers through his locks and tickled his scalp with my nails, earning a low purr from him. Loki squeezed my hips again.

“I want you too,” he said in a low voice.

Before I could react, his lips were on mine, kissing me harder than before. Now that he was shirtless, the feeling of his skin on mine was both soothing and maddening. I needed my damn dress off! Loki apparently had the same idea, and we both fumbled with the wet fabric that was inconveniently clinging to my body until it finally came off, and Loki threw it away.

Grabbing the back of my thighs, Loki lifted me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me to the bedroom. His erection was evident and he was shamelessly rubbing it against me. As soon as he dropped me on the bed, I got busy unfastening his belt and trousers. His hands and lips never left me, kissing, nipping and caressing everywhere they could reach. He pulled away for a second so he could step out of his clothes, and then covered my body with his. His cool skin was a relief to mine, dousing the burning fever as if I were laying on ice.

Loki kissed down my neck and chest, taking one breast in his hand and the other in his mouth. I began to writhe beneath him, whining unintelligible protests, so he didn’t stay there long. My hands gripped the blanket as he trailed his lips lower, mouthing and kissing every inch of skin he could until his head was between my legs. Long and slender fingers pushed beneath the waistband of my underwear and slid them down my legs, and he tossed them to the floor, I didn’t care where. Before I could even think to ask - or beg - him to keep going, Loki’s hands were pushing my thighs up and apart and a deep growl ripped from his throat as he dove right in, devouring my pussy with the vigor of a man possessed.

The ache in my belly began to subside, Loki’s lips and tongue working like a drug as he found a rhythm against me, the cold of his mouth seeming to seep into my very core. I ran my fingers through his long hair and held him close to me when he flattened his tongue and swirled it around my clit expertly, putting pressure on all the right places. Pain and heat gave way to increasing pleasure, my senses in sharp clarity once more as Loki kept up his relentless pace. I couldn’t hold back when I felt him easily slide two of his cool fingers into my drenched and scorching core, beckoning my release closer and closer with the tips of his fingers as he stroked against the spot inside of me that made my vision go white around the edges. In mere moments I fell over the edge with a howl I couldn’t control, grinding against Loki’s face to keep him from moving as I clenched hard around his fingers. He didn’t let up until my legs were shaking and I had to push him away so I could breathe.

Once I could think again, my mind was promptly flooded with Loki’s almost overpowering scent. I knew without having to check that the blanket beneath me was soaked. When I looked between my legs I saw Loki’s blue eyes, lust-blown so only a sliver of blue was visible around his pupils, and he wore a wide smile that was covered in my slick.

“How are you feeling now?” he asked, his voice husky and deep. The Alpha in him had brought his tone down half an octave and the sound made me shiver pleasantly. He smelled and sounded so good I just wanted to roll around in the bed with him, let him swallow me whole. Again my instincts begged me to turn over and present for him, but I wasn’t going to act  _ that  _ desperate.

“A little better,” I managed to squeak out. It wasn’t a lie; I could feel the heat in my body creeping back up, and the cramp in my stomach was returning. “But not much.”

Loki frowned. “Well, that won’t do, will it?”

Curling his arms around my thighs, he went back to work. It made me yelp and squirm as soon as his lips touched my sensitive flesh, but nonetheless he kept it up, the vibrations of his enthusiastic moans spurring me on until I was able to adjust. Quickly another orgasm began to build low in my belly, once again temporarily replacing the heat and pain from before, and when I came down from my second climax I was beginning to shiver from the cold. 

But my relief was short-lived, just as before, and it wasn’t until Loki had me practically sobbing through a third - shorter but no less intense - orgasm that I was able to relax.

Loki let me catch my breath for a moment, and placed his head on my belly. My head was clearer now, and the pain in my insides turned into a dull ache, uncomfortable, but much more bearable. But I knew I wanted more. I  _ needed _ more. I needed him to make me his, completely. The thought of Loki marking me sent a new wave of heat through my body, and he noticed.

“Naughty little omega, have you recovered so fast?” Loki smiled against my skin, his fingers tracing paths over my inner thigh.

I grabbed his hand and pulled on it. He propped on his elbow and looked at me, confused.

“Loki, I need you,” I muttered softly, hoping he would understand what I was asking.

Loki lowered his head to my belly again, softly kissing a path up my abdomen and chest. When his lips reached my neck, I spread my legs to accommodate him and he moved in between.

“Loki, please…”

I reached down and took hold of his cock, stroking and guiding it inside of me. I should’ve been amazed and maybe a bit scared of his size, but in my head it was so right that I knew my body could take him. Loki groaned and pulled my hand away from him. Never taking his eyes off me, he rubbed his hard flesh against my lips, soaking it with my juices. Every time he rubbed my clit, an electric jolt coursed my very bones. I bucked my hips to him, desperate. I wanted to plead, beg, demand… but all I could manage were more hopeless whimpers. His scent was stronger now and was clouding my senses again. He took a deep breath and held it, finally guiding himself into my aching core.

I moaned loudly. Loki stretching and filling me up overpowered all the pain I was previously in, giving way to pure pleasure and a welcome sense of relief. He slid in easily, and I could feel every ridge and bump of his cock, deliciously rubbing my walls. I struggled to pull air into my lungs until I heard Loki’s soothing voice as he stroked his lips along my throat. 

“ _ Beautiful omega, so sweet… calm for me, we’ve just begun _ …” His voice was like a balm for the ache he was taking away, smooth and carefully controlled, seeming to course through my body like liquid fire. I became pliant in his arms as he trailed his mouth up to claim mine, swallowing my whimpers and moans as they grew more urgent. 

Loki’s movements started slow, as though he was afraid he would break me, but I needed more, so when I started to raise up my hips to meet him with every thrust he began to pick up pace. My head was a blur of sensation, the touch of his hands along my back as he held me close, the silky length of his sweaty hair in my fingers, the scent of him -  _ gods, he smells so good…  _ I could feel Loki press his lips to the side of my neck, his teeth grazing just so along the curve to my shoulder, and instinctively I tilted my head to the side for him. 

I wasn’t expecting him to grasp my throat in his hand, and I wasn’t expecting the unrestrained growl that rumbled from deep in his chest. And I  _ certainly  _ didn’t expect to be so profoundly affected by the sound that the instant he said “ _ be a good little omega and come for me, that’s it _ ” my body shook with ecstatic pleasure as my pussy clamped down around him until he made himself stop with his head thrown back. Arms trembling, Loki leaned down and rested his forehead against mine. His breathing stuttered as he tried to speak. 

“Are you feeling -”

“ _ Keep going _ ,” I half snapped at him - I wasn’t about to let him go anywhere, and I was finally beginning to feel whole, like myself again. I didn’t want this to end yet, not when we were both this vulnerable and I wouldn’t be able to take not having his hands on me, not having him deep inside me, easing my pain in the oldest and most intimate way. I would fall to pieces if I had to be apart from him again.

“I can’t last much longer, Mary,” he whispered, his cool breath fanning over my sweaty face. “I don’t want to put you through anything you’re not ready for.”

Panting with need, I raised my legs up and crossed my ankles around his waist. I studied his face, saw the desire in his eyes, the tension in his neck and shoulders, the forward set of his jaw. Loki’s body was tense and poised like a spring, waiting for my reaction, his expression apprehensive and colored with hope and a tinge of doubt. Instead of trying to sort my scrambled brain out to find words to tell him I wanted everything he could give me, I buried my face into the crook of his neck and pushed my hips up with a quiet moan against his skin. 

I thanked the gods that Loki understood what I wanted from him, and he renewed his pace to my great relief. My fingernails dug into his back as he adjusted his legs to change his angle and glide against my g spot, and I was sure that had he not been an actual god then I would have drawn blood. 

Soon I was vaguely aware in the back of my mind that I could feel his knot start to swell inside of me. My omega instincts shouted with joy and I moved my hands down to Loki’s ass to hold him against me so he couldn’t take it out, but he quickly moved my hands away and pulled himself out of me, closing his eyes as he closed his hand over the knot to keep it down.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have let that happen,” he began, shaking his head. “That wasn’t fair to you and I should have controlled it better.”

“It’s okay, I promise!” I said frantically, and sat up, pulling his arms toward me until he laid back down on top of me. I reached between our bodies and guided him back between my legs. Happy, desperate tears pricked at my eyes as he filled me again, my legs shaking at the sight of his scrunched-up face as he tried to control his reactions. I wanted him as close as I could get him, to stay forever like this, wrapped in his arms, comforted by his body and his scent. “I want you to take me, Loki. Make me yours.”

Another feral growl emanated from deep within him, and Loki sighed. “You don’t know what you’re saying, Mary. I can’t do that to you.”

“Alpha…” I whimpered, making Loki breathe sharply in response to his title. “Alpha,  _ please _ !”

“Mary-” He stuttered, and tried to pull away again.

“Loki, please!” I repeated. “I want you to claim me.” I was on the verge of tears, I just wanted him so badly my whole body was convulsing with need. “I love you, my Alpha…”

As soon as those words left my mouth, Loki stilled inside of me. I gulped hard as the silence stretched, broken only by our panting. Loki stared at me, as if looking for something, whether that was reassurance or doubt, I wouldn’t know. All I knew was that the words came from the truth I felt in my heart, and if he didn’t accept it then it would shatter me.

“Oh, Mary, my sweet, precious,  _ darling _ omega…” Finally a smile spread across Loki’s beautiful and sweaty face, and I released the breath I had been holding. “You’ve no idea how long I’ve waited to hear you say those words.”

“So you -”

“I love you, Mary.”

I crashed my lips against Loki’s and I moaned in encouragement as I felt him push his knot back against my entrance. I tightened my legs around him, nearly coming undone again when he finally seated himself fully inside of me. 

“You’re so warm, so  _ tight  _ for me,” Loki growled, his thrusts more shallow this time to keep from slipping out. “Such a pretty, perfect omega you are… your Alpha is here, darling, I’m going to make you feel better.” 

Lost in pleasure, all I could do was focus on his voice and the exquisite and delicious burn I felt as his knot grew larger and pressed hard against my g spot. His scent was stronger than ever, his chest pressed against mine, his strong arms holding me close until I could hardly breathe, the heat and ache in my core reaching a fever pitch until, at last, Loki let out a stuttering groan against the curve of my throat and opened his mouth wide. He latched his teeth onto the tender skin of my neck just as his legs began to shake. His knot pulsed against my spot, sending waves of pleasure through my veins. Time slowed down as I stood on the verge of ecstasy, feeling his teeth sink down the base of my neck sent me hurling, and my brain shut off. Only Loki and I existed in this moment, the only thing I could feel was  _ him _ . His teeth marking me, his fingers bruising my hips, his cock twitching inside of me as his own release claimed him. His seed doused the fire in my core as nothing ever had before. I dug my nails on his back, not wanting to even let go of him, cause if I did, very bad things would happen.

We let the feeling subside slowly. Loki licking the mark on my neck sent tingles through my skin. I felt whole, satisfied,  _ happy _ . So happy that I started crying again, my body and mind not able yet to cope with so many feelings. Loki chuckled against my skin and soon we were both laughing. It grounded me, something I needed after the rollercoaster of emotions.

Loki put his forehead on mine.

“Looks like we will be stuck here for a while,” he said, gently wiping my tears with his thumb.

“I already told you, I like being stuck with you,” I said with a smile.

Loki kissed me deeply before wrapping his arms around me, and carefully turned us around. Now that I was straddling his hips, it wasn’t hard to find a comfortable position with my head right under his shoulder. I knew we would be stuck like this for a while, and I couldn’t be more happy about it. I nearly cried again when 15 minutes later, Loki grabbed me and pulled off.

“You must rest now, my little omega,” he said, pulling us under the covers and holding me to his chest. “Your heat is not over yet…” His growl sounded like a promise.

“So you won’t regret it in the morning?” I asked, feigning a pout.

“I’ll tell you in the morning,” he deadpanned.

I huffed indignantly and started poking on his ribs. His laugh was so pure and clear, no trace of sarcasm or snark. It was beautiful, just like everything else about him.

“No, my dearest Mary. I promise you I won’t regret it on the morning.”

Loki leaned in and kissed me softly. I wrapped my arms around his waist and put my head on his chest.

“Happy birthday, my love.” I heard his chest rumble.

Yes, my heat was hard to deal with for most of the day, and some idiots almost ruined my party. But now I was falling asleep, completely sated, tangled in the arms of the man - no,  _ god _ \- I loved.

Happy birthday indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> You can also follow us on tumblr [FadingCoast](http://fadingcoast.tumblr.com/) & [Fandom-And-Feminism](http://fandom-and-feminism.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
